thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Harrison (TV Series)
Amy is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She and her sister Andrea were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually found a camp for survivors. Overview Amy was born in the mid 1980’s and was twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. She was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home and not coming back often enough to visit and be a part of her life. The experience of the apocalypse strengthened their bond enormously, though Amy was still often frustrated by Andrea correcting her, judging her, and generally telling her what to do. However, Amy worshipped her older sister, wanting to be just like her. Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not too much is known about Amy's life prior to the outbreak; she was living in the city of Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room. She was on a road trip with her older sister Andrea, headed back to her college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta where they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Amy hears Rick Grimes' voice over the radio and attempts to respond to his calls, though the transmission does not go through to his end. "Guts" When Amy's group receives a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to assist them, but Shane Walsh objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Andrea's group returns from the city, she and her sister reunite by sharing a big embrace, hugging. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie outside of camp, Amy and the other adults go into the woods to investigate. She and Andrea look away in disgust as Dale chops the zombie's head off. Later, while doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her computer and texting. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it is time to go, Andrea intervenes and sticks up for Carol, while Amy tries to prevent a fight by asking Andrea to stop. After Ed Peletier slaps Carol, Amy pulls Carol away from Ed while Andrea and Jacqui hold him back to prevent him from causing further harm to her. Amy gives Carol over to Andrea, and all of the women watch in shock as Shane beats Ed senseless. "Vatos" Amy is on the lake fishing with her sister, and the two share their experiences fishing with their dad, sharing how he raised them differently according to their feelings and character. She and Andrea return to camp with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. After Dale explains about his watch's story, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying, "You are so weird". The group bursts out in laughter. During the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the RV's bathroom. Whilst in the toilet, Amy's twin sister shows up at the camp, and is bitten almost straight away. Numerous walkers attack the camp, Amy jumps out of the window of the RV and scurries off into the bushes. Season 3 "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. The first call is from a young woman who is shocked to have made contact with someone. She reveals that she is with others and in a safe place, but she is cautious not to reveal the location. She seems willing to help, but insists on speaking with her people before taking in Rick and the other survivors. Despite Rick's pleading, she hangs up. Rick later receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to all day were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui. Season 8 "Still Gotta Mean Something" While driving back to the Sanctuary, Negan stops his car and tells Amy to hop in, Amy gets in the car off-screen. "Worth" Amy will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amy has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Appearances TV SeriesEdit Season 1 * "Days Gone Bye" * "Guts" * "Tell It to the Frogs" * "Vatos" Season 3 * "Hounded" (Voice Only, Hallucination) Season 8 * Still Gotta Mean Something (No Lines) * Worth Trivia * Amy is the only recurring character to have a promotional poster in Season 1. * Amy is the only character in the series seen having their birthday acknowledged by other members of the group. * In the original teleplay script for "Days Gone Bye", Amy's character was given the name 'Rachel '(though her role remained otherwise unchanged). * In an off-screen interview, Robert Kirkman confirmed that Amy is alive, it is believed in detail that Amy had a twin sister who arrived at camp during the bonfire, but was bitten almost straight away before seeing Andrea or Amy. In the midst of the walker attack, Amy ran off into the woods and eventually joined an unknown group. *